Grazal
by Stromi
Summary: Alle suchen sie den sagenhaften Jungbrunnen, und alle aus anderen Motiven. Wird Jack Sparrow auch dieses Mal Feinde und Freunde überlisten können?
1. Prolog

**Grazal **

**Prolog**

Die _Flying Dutchman_ trieb mit der Strömung. Lautlos glitt sie durch das tiefschwarze Wasser einer anderen Welt. Sterne schmückten das Firmament bis zum endlosen Horizont und spendeten ein wenig Licht in dieser immerwährenden Nacht. Es war ruhig im Totenreich.

Seit Charon die Seelen wieder an fremde Ufer geleitete, hatte der Tod etwas von seinem Schrecken verloren; das ziellose Fahren der Geister auf diesen Gewässern hatte endlich ein Ende gefunden. Der Captain der _Flying Dutchman_ erfüllte seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft.

Jetzt war es wieder soweit. Irgendwo hatte es einen Seemann über Bord gespült und das Meer hatte ihn mit unentrinnbar kalter Umarmung empfangen. William Turner wusste es mit Gewissheit, denn der Wind hatte sich gedreht und das Schiff einen neuen Kurs gesetzt.

Der Captain stand auf der Brücke, das Steuerrad hatte er seinem erste Maat überlassen. Noch ein Turner. „Will?"

„Hm?"

„Captain, darf ich fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

William Turner riss seinen Blick vom unendlichen Horizont, der sich nach allen Seiten hin um die _Flying Dutchmann_ erstreckte, und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du darfst." Eine Antwort nach dem Befinden des Captains erhielt der erste Maat allerdings nicht.

Mister Turner fragte nicht erneut. Sein Sohn war schweigsam geworden, erwachsen, sich seiner Verantwortung voll bewusst. Und doch, so ahnte der erste Maat, hätte Will all die Macht, die Unsterblichkeit, die ehrenvolle Verantwortung sofort eingetauscht für nur einen Wimpernschlag Zeit mit seiner Elizabeth. Dorthin wanderten die Gedanken des Captains oft und sein Vater fragte sich besorgt, ob Will sein Schicksal wirklich akzeptiert hatte, oder er nach einem Ausweg suchte um der _Dutchman_ zu entkommen.

„Dingi voraus!" rief es vom Bug aus und ohne ein Zutun der Mannschaft verlangsamte das Schiff seine Fahrt. Der Wille des Captains war es auch, der die gewaltige, bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Fregatte ganz vorsichtig, beinahe beschützend längsseits zum Beiboot treiben ließ.

„Es ist nur eins." stellte der erste Maat fest und Will nickte sacht. Auch eine einzelne Seele besaß das Recht auf Geleit durch den Fährmann. Dennoch regte sich nun Neugier im Captain. Es hatte kein Sturm getobt, keine Schlachten waren geschlagen worden, keine Piratenüberfälle. Wer war dort dennoch zu Tode gekommen? Und warum beschlich Will ein mulmiges Gefühl, so, als ginge irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu?

Schwungvoll stieß Will sich vom Brückengeländer ab und nahm die Stufe hinunter aufs Deck. Die Mannschaft ging ungerührt weiter den notwendigen Handgriffen nach und erst, als der Captain die Reling erreicht und einen Blick auf das Beiboot geworfen hatte, sahen einige der Männer verwundert auf.

„Gibbs!"

Die Seele im Dingi, ein getreues Abbild von Joshamee Gibbs zu seinen besten Lebzeiten, starrte weiter nach vorne ins Licht der Fährlampe. In der Hand hielt er - Will blinzelte zweimal und war sich sicher - seinen geliebten Flachmann. „Gibbs!"

Jetzt wandte die Seele den Kopf und sah auf. Erst spiegelte sich nur verständnislose Leere in dem gutmütigen Gesicht. Dann bewegte sich der Backenbart und ein erfreutes Grinsen zierte die Miene des feisten Piraten. „Will."

„Mister Gibbs!" wiederholte der Captain zum dritten Mal und starrte ungläubig auf die Seele hinunter. „Was macht Ihr hier?"

Der Tote runzelte verwundert die Stirn, kratzte sich am Kinn und blickte kurz um sich. Dann sah er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu Will auf. „War hier schon mal, bin tot, nehme ich an. Solltest du das nicht besser wissen, Junge?"

Will nickte, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. Offensichtlich sah er sich mit etwas Unfassbarem konfrontiert, das ihn kurzzeitig wieder jenen naiven, jungen Mann sein ließ, mit dem seine Abenteuer um die Piraten eins begonnen hatten. Gibbs war hier? „Was ist passiert?"

Der alte Seebär ließ den Flachmann sinken, den er soeben an die Lippen setzen wollte. Zu seinem Entzücken war die lederne Flasche prall gefüllt und Gibbs war überzeugt davon, dass sie auf diesem Meer auch niemals geleert werden könnte. In die Hölle hatte es ihn nicht gerade verschlagen wie es schien, auch wenn er Stein und Bein darauf geschworen hätte, das Paradies sicher nicht zu verdienen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur am guten, englischen Einfluss von William Turner, der auf seine gesamte Umgebung abfärbte. Nun, unter diesen Umständen wäre es womöglich besser, noch etwas länger in der Nähe des gerechten Captains zu verweilen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Will nickte. „Fürchtet Ihr den Tod, Mister Gibbs?"

„Ja, und wie! Besonders, wenn er einem dem Rum stehlen will!"

„Willkommen an Bord."

Wackelig erhob sich der Pirat und griff nach der helfenden Hand Wills. Zwei aus der Mannschaft eilten herbei und zogen die Seele, den neuesten Sünder auf diesem Schiff, auf die Planken der _Dutchman_. Niemand bemerkte das kurze Schaudern des Captains und seinen Blick hinunter zum Dingi. Die Barke verschwand nicht, wie sie es nach dem besiegelten Packt eigentlich hätte tun müssen. Etwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Etwas... „...fehlt."

Gibbs ließ erneut mit großem Bedauern seinen Rumvorrat sinken und sah wohl ein, dass erst die Geschichte und dann das Vergnügen zu kommen hatten. „Capt'n?"

Will schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinauf zur Brücke. Auch sein erster Maat war vom Steuerrad ans Geländer getreten und musterte das leere Beiboot mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Trotz dem wusste Will: Sein Vater war besorgt. Das war nicht richtig, der Dingi durfte nicht hier sein, wenn die Seele ihn verlassen hatte!

„Jemand fehlt", wiederholte Will leise. Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich, jetzt, da er die Ursache erkannte. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke der anderen Männer. Mit Befehlston in der Stimme wandte er sich an Gibbs. „Folgt mir!"

Der Pirat beeilte sich, den raschen Schritten seines neues Captains zu dessen Offizierskajüte zu folgen. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, kaum hatte Will hinter einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch Platz genommen, auf dem allerhand Seekarten lagen, von denen Gibbs schwören würde, dass nicht eine davon die sieben Weltmeere zeigte, wie sie dem besten Navigator bekannt waren, fragte der Captain: „Wie seid Ihr gestorben?"

Gibbs gab bereitwillig Auskunft, während er weiterhin die Einrichtung musterte. „Bin über Bord gegangen."

„Der _Pearl_?"

„Aye. Ertrinken ist nicht angenehm, Junge. Vor allem in Wasser."

Will nickte. "Wo ist Jack?" fragte er mit kaum gekannter Schärfe in der Stimme, die ihm sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit des älteren Mannes sicherte. Erst sah Gibbs nur stumm und verständnislos zurück. Dann lachte er plötzlich auf. „Jack, der gerissene Teufel! Das hat er sich also dabei gedacht!"

Die Lippen des Captains bildeten einen dünnen Strich. Jack, also. Selbst hier im Totenreich sorgte der Piratenfürst noch für neuen Ärger. „Die ganze Geschichte, Mister Gibbs. Bitte."

Es war ein Befehl, keine Bitte – und so hub der alte Pirat zu erzählen an. „Es begann in Port Royal als der Wind sich drehte und..."

tbc


	2. Kapitel 1

_**Kapitel 1**_

Es begann in Port Royal als der Wind sich drehte und das Läuten der Kirchenglocken bis weit aufs Meer hinaus zu hören war. Eine Prozession hatte sich in Gang gesetzt und durchschritt soeben die Pforten zum Friedhof. Voran der geschmückte, reich verzierte Sarg wie er einem Mann vom Stande des Gouverneurs von Jamaika angemessen war. Unmittelbar darauf folgten die Chorknaben und sangen ihre Lieder, dann kam die nächste Verwandtschaft, die Würdenträger der Kolonie, die engeren Freunde und schließlich die übrige Trauergesellschaft.

Elizabeth Turner, vormals Swann, fiel es mit jedem Schritt zunehmend schwerer die Fassung zu wahren und dankbar war sie darum für den dunklen Schleier, der ihr Gesicht vor der Gemeinde zu verbergen wusste. Ihr Vater wurde heute zu Grabe getragen – vielmehr eine leere Holzkiste innerhalb des Sarges. Es war ein rein symbolischer Akt, die Bürger sollten ihrem Gouverneur die letzte Ehre erweisen können, ihre selbstverfassten Leichenreden und Epigramme vortragen, am Schmaus teilnehmen, der Tochter ihre Anteilnahme aussprechen, Memento Mori, und den Tag beenden mit dem Gefühl ihre Pflicht erfüllt zu haben.

Die Zeremonie flog wie ein Traum an Elizabeth vorbei. Sie hörte kaum die Worte des anglikanischen Priesters, ihr Blick war auf den Sarg gerichtet und ihre Gedanken weilten weit fort von hier. Immer wieder stand ihr das Bild ihres Vaters vor Augen, sein letzter Gruß an sie, bevor er ihr für immer entrissen wurde. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Weatherby Swann, fern am Horizont, tatsächlich wieder mit der geliebten Frau, ihrer Mutter, vereint wäre.

„Legt an! Feuer!" Salutschüsse brachten den Himmel in Aufruhr und ein Marineoffizier – mochte es gar Lieutenant-Captain Groves selbst sein – überreichte Elizabeth die Landesflagge.

Das letzte Trauerlied verstummte, die Sargträger kehrten aus der Gruft zurück und verschlossen das Familiengrab der Swanns hinter einem eisernen Gitter. Ein trauernder Engel von Stein hielt nun Totenwache. Ein einsames Windlicht trotzte am Eingang dem Wind und erinnerte Elizabeth an Schiffslampen in der Dunkelheit.

Die Trauergesellschaft zog sich zurück und sprach Misses Turner dabei ihr aufrichtiges Beileid aus. Elizabeth murmelte dieses und jenes Dankeswort dazu, rang sich sogar ein unechtes Lächeln für die väterlichen Freunde und näheren Bekannten der Familie ab. Ihre Finger umschlossen so fest den Flaggenstoff, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Hinter dem schwarzen Schleier tobte ein Sturm in der jungen Frau, wie er sich gewiss nicht geziemte. Sie sollte nicht an Rache denken in diesen Stunden, nicht an Zorn – und doch bebte kaum Verzweiflung über den Verlust, als vielmehr eine schreckliche Wut in ihr, dass man ihr innerhalb weniger Wochen den Vater, den Ehemann und auch einen Freund, James Norrington, so endgültig entrissen hatte.

Niemand bemerkte, dass sie sich die Lippe blutig gebissen hatte. Ihr selbst fiel es erst auf, als sie ein Taschentuch unter den Schleier führte und sich die Wunde abtupfte.

„Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth reagierte zunächst nicht, als sie bei ihrem Mädchennamen angesprochen wurde. Ihre unkonventionelle Eheschließung mit William Turner war in Port Royal nicht bekannt, von keiner Kirche gesegnet und in kein Stammbuch eingetragen. Dennoch fühlte sich Elizabeth nicht mehr wie eine Miss, sondern der Jungmädchenzeit endgültig entwachsen. Ihr Alter war einer Misses angemessen, beinahe einer Witwe. Zehn Jahre waren eine unendliche Zeit, wenn man selbst kaum zwei Jahrzehnte bisher auf dieser Welt weilte.

„Elizabeth?"

Auf die sanft gesprochene Wiederholung hin schreckte die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken und wandte den Blick vom Windlicht ab, der Person zu, die sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemühte. „Ja, Miss Darling?"

Sarah Darling trug ebenfalls den Schleier und ihre Augen waren sichtlich gerötet. Kaum älter als Elizabeth und ebenfalls aus einer der höheren Familien von Port Royal stammend, schlug sie die Augen nieder, als sie dem Blick der anderen Frau begegnete.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss." sprach sie leise, kaum hörbar und doch blieb das Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht verborgen. Elizabeths Zorn wich plötzlich Betroffenheit und, ja, Scham. Sarah und sie waren in Port Royal gemeinsam aufgewachsen, hatten denselben Hauslehrer, dieselben Freundinnen, dieselben Vorlieben - und sie hatten dieselben Schwärmereien für denselben jungen Offizier gehegt, der sich am Tag seiner Beförderung für Elizabeth und zwei Jahre später, nicht rein aus Vernunft- sondern ganz sicher auch aus Liebesgründen, für Sarah entschieden hatte.

„Sarah, ich-!" Ein lang unterdrücktes Schluchzen entrang sich Elizabeths Brust und es war nicht dem eigenen Unglück geschuldet, sondern galt dem Schmerz, den Sarah nach dem Verlust von James Norrington zu ertragen hatte.

„Es ist gut." Miss Darling sah auf und das ehrliche Mitleid für ihr Gegenüber versetzte Elizabeth einen neuerlichen Stich. Sie griff nach der Hand der anderen Frau und suchte in ihren Augen nach dem leisesten Vorwurf; nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt, dass Sarah von James' Zerrissenheit gewusst hätte. Es erleichterte Elizabeth darum, dass sie in Sarahs Blick nicht nur die eigenen Trauer, sondern ebenfalls eine leise Wut widergespiegelt fand.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?" fragte Misses Turner leise und Sarah hakte sich umgehend bei ihr unter. Arm in Arm schritten die jungen Frauen so über den Friedhof und schwiegen eine geraume Weile. Unter einer Linde, deren Blätter im Wind rauschten und eine Geschichte von Freud' und Leid zu erzählen schienen, hielten sie schließlich inne.

„Wie ist er gestorben?" fragte Sarah mit neuer Festigkeit und Elizabeth wusste, dass die Frage nicht Weatherby Swann galt. Sie schwieg zunächst darüber, was die andere Frau scharf hinzufügen ließ: „Lieutenant Groves konnte mir keine Einzelheiten nennen."

Elizabeth fuhr leicht zusammen, als sich gegen ihren Willen ein Bild formte, in dem ein treuer Gefährte und Kamerad der Verlobten seines besten Freundes eine schreckliche Nachricht überbringen musste. Ihr Will war auch fort und unerreichbar für lange Zeit, aber er war ihr zumindest nicht gänzlich genommen. „Meinetwegen. Er ist meinetwegen gestorben. Um mich zu retten. Sarah... bitte vergib mir."

Miss Darling entwand der Freundin ihre Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück. Merklich blass geworden, Elizabeth wusste nicht zu sagen, ob aus Wut oder Erschrecken, rang Sarah offenbar nach den richtigen Worten. „…wie genau?"

„Er zerschnitt das Seil, das uns in die Freiheit an Bord eines anderen Schiffes retten sollte. Damit man mir und meinen Leuten nicht folgen könnte, damit wir in Sicherheit wären. James blieb zurück, er… Ein Crewmitglied, dessen Sinne vernebelt waren, erschlug ihn."

Sarah hatte eine Hand an den Mund geführt und starrte ihr Gegenüber fassungslos an. Elizabeth wagte einen Schritt auf sie zu und machte eine Geste, wie um die andere Frau in den Arm nehmen zu wollen. Sarah entzog sich ihr, in dem sie schlicht fragte: „Dachte er an mich?"

„Ich bin sicher." brachte Elizabeth nachdrücklicher als nötig hervor. Ob Sarah ihr die halbe Lüge – denn was an Bord der _Flying Dutchman_ weiter geschehen war und wem James' letzte Gedanken galten, vermochte sie nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen – glaubte, erfuhr sie nicht mehr, denn Miss Darling schritt eilig an ihr vorbei und verschwand bald zwischen den Gräbern.

Elizabeth folgte ihr langsam, beinahe wie betäubt und bemerkte kaum, dass ihr die Flagge aus den Händen glitt. Erst, als sie sich knallend im Wind entfaltete und dann beinahe bedrohlich über der jungen Frau aufbauschte, fand Elizabeth ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Hastig griff sie nach dem widerspenstigem Stoff, doch immer wieder wollten ihr die Zipfel entgleiten, gerade wenn sie glaubte, sie sicher gefasst zu haben.

Schon wollte Elizabeth aufgeben und die Flagge gänzlich dem Wind überlassen, als eine weitere Böe sie unerreichbar in die Höhe trug. Plötzlich wurde die Flagge doch ihrer Freiheit beraubt, als, nach einem beherzten Sprung über einen Grabstein hinweg, ein weiterer Beobachter der Szene der jungen Frau zu Hilfe kam und den Stoff packte. Der wehrte sich noch gegen die Gefangenschaft und schlang sich aufbäumend und windend um die Gestalt. Sie taumelte, schien zu fallen, drehte sich behände und errang am Ende doch den Sieg über die Flagge. Triumphierend wurde sie zusammengeknüllt und mit einem goldblitzendem Grinsen einer entgeistert starrenden Elizabeth entgegen gehalten. „Du has' da was verlor'n, Luv."

_**Anmerkung**__:_ _Sarah Darling ist eine gemeinsame Schöpfung von Kore und mir, aber Kore trägt eindeutig den Löwenanteil an der Entwicklung von Miss Darling. Von Sarah erfährt man darum auch mehr an dieser Stelle: .de/u/Kore _


	3. Kapitel 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

„Jack!"

„Keine Ursache, hab' ich gern gemacht, Liebes." Jacks spitzbübisches Grinsen schien bei Elizabeth nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen. Weder sank sie betört in seine Arme, was vieles viel einfacher gemacht hätte, noch nahm sie die Flagge entgegen oder verzieh sie ihm überhaupt seine Anwesenheit hier. Dessen konnte sich der Piratenkapitän besonders sicher sein, denn nicht nur Elizabeths Gesicht blieb hinter dem Schleier verborgen – auch trug sie im Trauergewande einen Dolch, mit dem sie sich jetzt ohne Umschweife auf den ungebetenen Gast stürzte.

Jack fing die Furie ohne große Mühen auf und hielt ihr Handgelenk gepackt. Der zuckende Dolch stellte nicht die geringste Bedrohung für den Piraten dar. „Das kannst'e vergess'n, Missy."

Im nächsten Moment krümmte er sich und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als ein Knie seine edelsten Teile traf. Elizabeth wand sich frei und hob drohend den Dolch, nutzte aber die günstige Gelegenheit nicht weiter aus. Zorn bebte in ihrer Stimme. „Vergiss _du_ es und verschwinde von hier."

„Das is' nich' sehr höflich." jammerte Jack und tastete nach einem Grabstein, um sich abzustützen. „Behandelt man so 'n alten Freund?"

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, Jack. Verschwinde und komm nicht zurück!"

„Warum 'n so gereizt, Kleines?" Der Pirat behielt den Dolch genau im Auge und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr an den Grabstein. Irgendein John Smith lag hier. Smittie, wenn das keine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals war. „Ich dachte, du könns' etwas Beistand gebrauchen. Du weiß' schon, in schwerer Stunde un' ganz allein, dem Unbill des Lebens wehrlos- Aye, streich das, du brauchs' keine Schulter zum ausweinen, wehrs' dich ganz gut. Aber gegen den Falschen, klar soweit?"

„Was dir klar sein sollte, Jack, ist, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, zu verschwinden." zischte Elizabeth drohend und trat einen halben Schritt vor, um dem Piraten gar nicht die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich so viel Freiraum zu verschaffen, um den eigenen Säbel zu ziehen. Selbst zuzutreten schien er offensichtlich derzeit nicht in der Lage, geschweige denn so mutig für einem Ausfallschritt; es bedurfte dafür noch einige Momente innerer Einkehr, wie Jacks unterdrücktes Fluchen verriet.

Misses Turner wiederholte mit Nachdruck ihre Aufforderung: „Scher dich fort von hier, aus Port Royal und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Sofort, sofort, wenn Mylady 's wünschen. Lass einen armen Capt'n nur noch 'n Augenblick erholen. Du weißt zu treffen, wo's wehtut."

„Einen Augenblick, ja. Genau die Zeitspanne, die es bedarf, die Soldaten in Fort Charles zu alarmieren", mit kokettem Augenaufschlag fügte Elizabeth an: „-und eine hilflose Jungfer wie mich vor einem Erzschuft zu retten."

„Eine Jungfer vielleicht, aber nich' hilflos. Hast schließlich mich, Luv."

„Wer soll dann der Erzschuft sein in dieser Rechnung?"

„Steck den Dolch weg un' ich verrat's dir vielleicht."

„_Vielleicht_ ist keine Option für dich."

„Aye… dann muss ich meine Optionen verbessern!"

Elizabeth riss schützend einen Arm hoch, als John Smiths Grabkerze nach ihr geworfen wurde. Offenbar war Jack nicht so außer Gefecht gesetzt, wie er vorgab zu sein und die wenigen Sekunden, in denen Misses Turner abgelenkt und geblendet war, genügten ihm, vorzuspringen und die junge Frau derart in die Flagge, die sich ja noch immer in seinem Besitz befand, zu hüllen, sodass weder Elizabeth' Dolch noch ihre Tritte, erst recht nicht ihre gedämpften Verwünschungen, eine Gefahr darstellten.

Wie es Kleopatra einst gelang, in einen Teppich gewickelt zu Julius Cäsar vorzudringen und ihn zu verführen, so entführte der Piratenfürst Jack Sparrow nun die Gouverneurstochter vom Friedhof, indem er sich das zappelnde Bündel über die Schulter warf und dann, ganz nach Elizabeths Wunsch, vom Ort des Geschehens verschwand.


	4. Kapitel 3

_**Kapitel 3**_

Der Geruch war allgegenwärtig. Fischig, nach rottenden Algen in der Sonne und gewürzt mit einer salzigen Brise, die vom Meer her wehte. Elizabeth Swann hätte allein daran feststellen können, dass Jack sie hinunter zu den Molen verschleppt hatte. Nein, _unter_ die Molen, wo die Brandung gegen die Pfähle im Wasser klatschte und Muscheln und Würmer im Schlick wühlten. Die Freiheit roch hier nach fauligem Holz und schmeckte nach abgestandener Lake. Dafür verirrte sich selten eine Ronde Soldaten oder sonst wer an diesen ungastlichen Ort.

Elizabeth hatte es bald nach ihrer Entführung aufgegeben, sich zappelnd und fluchend befreien zu wollen. Die Flagge, in die sie noch immer wie ein Vöglein im Netz verheddert war, ließ ihr weder Sicht noch Bewegungsfreiheit, die ihr einen weiteren gut platzierten Tritt erlaubt hätte und sie sparte sich lieber den Atem, um dem Piraten später seine Dreistigkeit umso nachdrücklicher bereuen zu lassen. Wie eine Königin behandelt und auf Händen getragen zu werden, waren offensichtlich in feiner und in piratischer Gesellschaft zwei völlig unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe. Noch offensichtlicher galt Elizabeth nach der siegreichen Schlacht gegen die EIC nicht mehr als Königin der Piraten, denn selbst Jack hätte nicht gewagt sich an eben jener einfach zu vergreifen.

Endlich aber schien Jack Sparrow sein Ziel erreicht zu haben und setzte seine Last im feuchten Sand ab, gleichwohl ohne Elizabeth sofort zu befreien. „Wir sind hier so lange in Sicherheit, wie Mylady die Klappe halten können, klar soweit?" raunte der Pirat der Flagge zu, etwa dort, wo er Elizabeths Kopf unter dem Stoff vermutete. Als sich auf seine Warnung hin kein neuerlicher Protest erhob, schlug er die Flagge soweit zurück, dass ihn ein geradezu tödlicher Blick der jungen Frau traf.

„Jack!" zischte Elizabeth und ob des eindeutigen Versprechens, das dabei in ihrem Unterton mitschwang, hob der Pirat gleich abwehrend die Hände.

„Kein Grund für so 'ne Missstimmung zwischen uns. Die steht einem schönen Gesicht, auch unter so einem hässlichen Schleier, überhaupt nicht an."

„Lass mich frei, sofort!"

„Würd' ich gern, freilich und sofort, Missy! Deine Wünsche sin' mir Befehl, schon immer gewesen. Jetzt gerade ist's nur überhaupt keine gute Idee, du bleibst besser noch für eine Weile gut verpackt."

Elizabeth wand sich wütend und trotzdem hielt sie sich daran, nicht die Stimme zu heben und vielleicht irgendeinen Bürger von Port Royal oder einen aufmerksamen Soldaten aus Fort Charles auf ihr missliche Lage aufmerksam zu machen. „Früher oder später finden sie uns hier." drohte sie dennoch.

„Aye, un' deswegen haben wir nicht viel Zeit, dass du dir mein Angebot anhörst."

„Ein Angebot, ha!" stieß die junge Frau aus und sah Jack fest in die Augen. „Das Angebot eines Piraten an eine Trauernde, die er so schändlich vom Grab ihres Vaters entführt hat und auch jetzt noch festhält!"

„Bin ein schlimmer Schurke." Jack zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben seine Beute in den Sand. Er musterte Elizabeth und seiner Miene war dabei, anstelle der üblichen Selbstherrlichkeit, dieses Mal nichts als großer Ernst zu entnehmen. Ebenso ernst stellte er dann auch fest: „Ein trauerndes Töchterchen nimmt dir nur die Gesellschaft hier ab, mich kannste nicht täuschen, Luv."

„Oh, aber ich täusche dich doch schon die ganze Zeit über", lächelte Elizabeth zuckersüß und unvermittelt saß sie aufrecht. Im selben Moment fiel die Flagge fiel von ihr ab und rutschte auch über die Hand, in der sie noch immer den Dolch hielt. Die Klinge lag auch sofort an Jacks Hals, der zunächst nur überrumpelt starren konnte und dann schief grinste. „Wir sin' äußerst schlüpfrig, Mylady."

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!" Mit der anderen Hand tastete Elizabeths nach Jacks Kleidung und zog Stück für Stück dessen eigene Bewaffnung hervor. Vielleicht hätte der Pirat sich dagegen wehren können, wahrscheinlich sogar wäre die junge Frau keine ernsthafte Gegnerin für ihn gewesen. Aber er duldete den Raub und machte ganz den Eindruck, als wäre er gar nicht so sehr überrascht davon, wie sich das Blatt gewendet hatte; und schließlich stieß Elizabeth auf etwas, das sie stutzig werden und Jack, trotz der Klinge an seinem Hals, noch selbstgefälliger grinsen ließ.

„Was ist das?"

„Nich' so schüchtern, Missy, hol's nur raus."

Elizabeth schenkte dem Piraten noch einen warnenden Blick, dann zog sie den länglichen Gegenstand hervor. Ohne den Dolch zu senken, hielt sie ihren Fund neben Jacks Kopf, um ihn zu begutachten. Ein aufgerolltes Pergament. Freimütig und sichtlich gut gelaunt erklärte der Pirat: „Das wollte ich dir zeigen, mein Angebot an dich."

„Eine Karte?" riet die junge Frau.

„Aye. Nicht irgendeine Karte. Du kennst sie, Luv."

Elizabeth nickte langsam. „Die Karte ans Ende der Welt. In Davy Jon- in Wills Reich." Sie schlug die Augen nieder und nahm auch endlich die Klinge von Jacks Kehle. Der Pirat rutschte eilig ein Stück fort und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln nach der eigenen Pistole, nach Säbel und Messer im Sand. Ganz vorsichtig streckte er die Finger aus – und zog sie im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder hastig zurück, als der Dolch knapp neben seiner Hand in den Boden gestoßen wurde.

„Was soll das für ein Angebot sein, Jack?" fragte Elizabeth lauernd und machte ganz den Eindruck, das nächste Mal besser zu zielen.

„'S ist die Karte, aber auch wieder nicht. Sieh näher hin!"

Die junge Frau zögerte noch einen Moment, dann rollte sie das Pergament auseinander. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Karte. „Es ist nur ein Ausschnitt."

„Aye. Unser geschätzter und von allen aufrichtig bewunderter Captain Barbossa wird nicht viel Freude an dem zurück gebliebenen Teil haben."

„Du hast es ihm gestohlen?"

„Er hat meine Pearl gestohlen." Das Gesicht des Piraten verfinsterte sich, von stiller Trauer übergossen, für die Elizabeth nur wenig Mitleid empfinden konnte.

„Schon wieder?"

„Aye..."

„_Was_ genau soll dieses Angebot sein?" Elizabeth schüttelte empört den Kopf und ließ den Piraten gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du willst deine Pearl zurück und Barbossa ein Schnippchen schlagen, das ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Aber womit? Nein, ich will damit nichts zu tun haben, Jack! Ich will nicht, dass du hier nach Lust und Laune erscheinst. Ich will nie wieder einem von euch _Piraten_ begegnen. Ich will mein Leben nur noch für mich!"

Sie erhob sich, wurde aber mit einem Griff um ihr Handgelenk zurück gezogen. „Bleib noch 'n Augenblick hier un' du wirst nich' mehr abschlagen können." Jack sah sich prüfend um, ob hinter einem der Molepfähle vielleicht ein ungebetener Zuhörer lauschte. Erst, als dies ganz sicher nicht der Fall zu sein schien, fuhr er fort: „Die trauernde Tochter spielst du hier überzeugend, aber dich treibt eigentlich Wut. 'S ist nicht schwer zu bemerken, Luv. Aber du hattest schon deine Rache für den Mord an deinem Vater. Da is' noch was anderes. Da ist noch-"

„-Will." fiel Elizabeth dem Piraten leise, kaum hörbar ins Wort. „Da ist noch Will. Ich bin wütend, in der Tat. Euer Krieg mit der EIC hat mir meinen Will entrissen. Lass es dabei bewenden und scher dich endlich fort von hier, Jack! Ich will nicht erneut ans Ende der Welt segeln und um dahin segeln zu können, dir helfen die Pearl zurück zu erobern. Ich kann und ich werde diese zehn Jahre auf ihn warten."

„Zehn Jahre warten; oder mit mir kommen und Wills Schicksal wenden."

Elizabeth horchte auf und sah ihrem Gegenüber forschend in die Augen. Jack trug eine triumphierende Miene und schnarrte: „Die Karte is' der Schlüssel, Luv. Sie ist nicht nur die Karte in William Turners Reich, der Weg zu den Toten - sondern die Karte zum Geheimnis des Lebens." Der Pirat nickte und ließ Elizabeths Handgelenk frei. „Du kannst ihn von der _Flying Dutchman_ erlösen und mit ihm alle, die einen ungerechten Tod starben."

* * *

Indessen Elizabeth Swann eine Hand an den Mund hob und den Piraten Jack Sparrow ganz und gar schockiert ansah, zog sich oberhalb der Mole eine weitere Person zu den belebteren Kais zurück. Weder die Entführung, noch das vertrauliche Gespräch und das Angebot daraus waren Sarah Darling entgangen und der einzige Gedanke, den sie nun fähig war klar zu fassen, trieb sie zu einem verwegenen Vorhaben. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Tatendrang und sie musste es laut aussprechen, während sie durch die Hafenanlage ihrem Ziel entgegen eilte, wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Herz vor Hoffnung schier zersprang. „James. Ich- James!"


	5. Kapitel 4

_**Anmerkung: **Dieses Kapitel ist ein absichtlicher Stilbruch, mit dem ich die Fremdartigkeit einer anderen Welt betonen wollte. Aus einem ähnlichen Grund passen die Sprache und das Verhalten des Herrn Jacobus eben nicht exakt in diese Welt. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es aber wieder ‚normal' weiter. _

_**Kapitel 4**_

„Euer Majestät!"

Die prächtigen Flügeltüren wurden aufgestoßen und gleich mehrere Köpfe ruckten alarmiert zum Eingang herum. Die Schildwachen liefen dem frechen Eindringling, der sie derart übertölpelt und sich einfach Zugang zum Thronsaal verschafft hatte, sofort nach. Allein, ein Handzeichen des Königs hieß sie zurücktreten und Schwerter blieben in ihren Scheiden.

„Euer Majestät!" wiederholte der kühne Held und durchquerte mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten die Halle. In voller Rüstung, nur den Helm hatte er abgenommen und hielt ihn unter einem Arm, bot er ein unpassend kriegerisches Bild in diesem Saal. Licht flutete in bunten Farben durch kostbare Fensterbilder und verlieh der Atmosphäre etwas wundersames und märchenhaftes. Das Ziel des geharnischten Ritters aber lag weiter hinten, am Kopfende des Raumes: Der Thron des Königs.

Davor galt es jedoch noch die Tafel zu umrunden, an der sich der Hof versammelt hatte und Rat hielt. Im Gegensatz zu dem dreisten Eindringling waren die übrigen Anwesenden - Ritter und Edelmänner, Damen und Amtsträger, Mägde und Knappen – weder gerüstet noch bewaffnet. Umso dringlicher musste das Anliegen des Mannes sein, wenn er die friedliche Runde derart störte.

Schweiß und Straßendreck standen ihm im Gesicht und zeugten noch mehr von der großen Eile und der Aufregung, in der er sich befinden musste. Unter den misstrauischen Blicken des Hofes macht der Ritter nun einen Kniefall vor seinem König. Mit gesenktem Haupt wartete er dann und bald erhob sich Seine Majestät - ein Mann von edlem Antlitz, von Weisheit in seinen Worten und Tapferkeit in seinen Taten. Mehr noch, er trat auf den Ritter zu und gewährte ihm Gleichrangigkeit, indem er ihn selbst bei den Schultern fasste und aufstehen hieß. „Herr Iders, treuer Mann. Ich erkenne Euch kaum wieder, nie zuvor habt Ihr die Sitten an meinem Hof vergessen."

„Sire, vergebt mein tadelliges Verhalten, meine Gründe könnten nicht untadeliger sein."

Der König neigte das Haupt und forderte: „Sprecht, was ist vorgefallen?"

„Ich war auf Reisen in der Welt, wie es meine Aufgabe ist, und dort vernahm ich es: Jemand ist auf dem Weg hier her, um das Geheimnis des Lebens zu erlangen."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und während der König noch schwieg, trat aus der Menge ein Mann hervor. Das Raunen verstärkte sich, denn offenbar wollte Herr Gawan sprechen und Seine Majestät erlaubte es mit einer Geste.

„Herr Iders, diese Burg kann nicht gefunden werden. Kaum ein guter Christenmensch bekam sie je zu Gesicht. Was beunruhigt Euch?"

Iders wartete, bis wieder Ruhe im Saal einkehrte, damit jeder seine Worte vernehmen konnte. „Das Rätsel der Karte wurde gelöst. Sie offenbart dem fremden Mann nun den Weg ins Reich Avalon."

Der Lärm, der nun anhob, weil viele Stimmen aufgebracht durcheinander riefen, hallte im Saal wider. Manch ein tapferer Recke forderte schon nach seinen Waffen, um auszuziehen und die Burg zu verteidigen. Andere, wie der redegewandte Ritter Keie, wollten zunächst Rat abhalten, ob man solcher List mit Krieg begegnen könne oder selbst listenreich vorgehen solle.

Erst als der König sprach, herrschte erneut Stille. „Freund Gawan, nie hast du mir falsch geraten. In Zeiten großer Bedrängnis standest du mir treu bei. Jetzt musst du mir empfehlen, auf welche Weise wir handeln sollen."

„König Perceval", wählte der Held da die vertrauliche Anrede, „wir wissen nicht, wer dieser Fremde ist und ob er uns mit Arglist oder gutem Mut gegenübertreten will. Gestatte mir darum, auszuziehen und mir selbst ein Bild von ihm zu machen. Dann sollst du entscheiden, wie mit ihm zu verfahren sei."

„Deine Worte will ich gern beherzigen! Wähle zwölf meiner Grafen, sie sollen dich auf der Reise begleiten. Ich werde sie ausstatten, es soll nicht zu ihrem und deinem Schaden sein. Herr Iders! Was habt Ihr weiteres erfahren?"

Der Ritter trat erneut vor und berichtete, was er gehört hatte. „Die Karte galt als verschollen, aber jemand fand sie in der Neuen Welt. Jetzt ist sie im Besitz eines Schurken, der schon dem Tod getrotzt haben soll und ein rechter Haudegen ist. Ich traue ihm, nach allem was man sich erzählt, zu, Avalon zu finden und diese Burg. Mein König, lasst mich einer dieser Grafen sein und Herrn Gawan begleiten! Ich kann ihn führen."

König Perceval stimmte zu und darauf wandte sich Iders an Gawan: „Den Mann, den wir verfolgen werden, ist ein gesetzloser Seefahrer. Er nennt sich Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gawan prägte sich den Namen ein und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihm über den Mund gefahren wurde. „Majestät!"

Ein weiterer Edelmann hatte sich vorgedrängt, als der Name _Jack Sparrow_ gefallen war. Beherrschter Zorn zeigte sich in seiner Miene und verwundert über den unverschämten Zwischenruf forderte der König: „Herr Jacobus, erklärt Euch!"

„Verzeiht, ihr hohen Herren, aber ich muss sprechen."

„Ihr seid noch nicht lange am Hof, Jacobus, um Euch diese Freiheit zu erlauben. Tretet zurück!" forderte da der Ritter Iders.

Der mit Jacobus Angesprochene überhörte ihn und wandte sich unmittelbar an den König. „Ich verdanke König Perceval und Herrn Gawan nichts geringeres als mein Leben. Ihr habt mich vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, als es schon keine Hoffnung mehr gab und mir Zuflucht auf dieser Burg gewährt. Ich bitte Euch nun, Majestät, lasst mich die Hilfe vergelten. Ich werde Jack Sparrow von diesem Ort hier fernhalten, er darf niemals aus dem Kelch trinken!"

„Kühne Worte", sagte der König, „in Zorn gesprochen. Ihr wollt allein aufbrechen?"

„Ich würde niemals die Tapferkeit der Ritter Gawan und Iders in Zweifel ziehen. Doch in diesem Falle muss anders vorgegangen werden. Jack Sparrow ist kein Mann von Ehre, zwölf Grafen können ihn nicht stellen. Er hat schon ganze Armeen an der Nase herumgeführt und mehr als einen guten Mann bloßgestellt und verdorben. Ich kenne ihn." Unwissentlich hatte Jacobus eine Hand gehoben und sich auf die Brust gelegt, wie zu einem stummen Schwur. „Ich kenne ihn allzu gut..."

„Ich vernehme Rachegefühle aus Eurer Rede, Herr Jacobus. Sie geziemen sich für keinen Mann an meinem Hof." Der König sah hinüber zu seinem Freund Gawan, der lächelnd schwieg. Das Raunen im Saal hatte erneut eingesetzt, aber Jacobus stand unerschütterlich aufrecht vor Seiner Majestät und wartete auf ein Urteil. Das folgte alsbald.

„Herr Jacobus, Ihr werdet mir kein Fehl tun. Eurer Wissen ist noch größer als das von Herrn Iders. Geht darum für die Dauer dieser drängenden Angelegenheit zurück zu den sterblichen Menschen und verteidigt mein Ansehen! Aber", so sagte der König auch, „niemand wird Euch erkennen, sobald Ihr diese Burg verlasst, denn Ihr gehört nicht mehr dorthin."

Jacobus verneigte sich dankbar, wenngleich ihm die letzten Worte Percevals rätselhaft blieben. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen." Entschlossenen Schrittes verließ er den Saal, um in einer anderen Welt Jack Sparrow – ein weiteres Mal – zu jagen.

Tbc


End file.
